warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Golurk 88/The Art of Kamikaze: Hellburner
Foreword: I do not intend to cause any offence in this blog when using the word 'kamikaze'. I apologise in advance for any offence if caused. Also, if you really hate bad puns, prepare to fire your Punishers (see what I did there? :D ) Amount of Puns in this blog: ∞ Introduction To say that the Hellburner is an interesting robot with an exotic playstyle would be an understatement. A big one. Charging into the midst of enemy robots with...1 Heavy and 1 Light weapon to use doesn't make this little bomb seem very threatening.........until it blows up in your face. Literally. So on that bombshell, let's dive straight into its stats, tactics and most importantly of all, ability. Advantages and Ability The Hellburner has very decent health for a medium robot. With 180,000 hitpoints at level 12 mk1, it is only overshadowed by the Bulgasari and Boa. That said, it is probably safe to say that it is the robot that needs them the most (I mean it blowing up all the time). Its Overload ability increases its already decent speed and activates a detonation sequence with a time limit of 7 seconds. If an enemy robot is caught in the threatening red circle, then it can expect to suffer up to 51,750 (!!!) damage. What's more, that damage goes straight through all types of shield. Of course, the Hellburner is also damaged, albeit by far less, and if no enemies are damaged by its reactor overloading, it still damages itself. The Hellburner's ability doesn't stop there. It has a reload of...2 seconds. Which means that approximately every 10 seconds, this walking hulk of C4 can blow up. The inevitable explosion not only bypasses shields, it can even damage robots in stealth. Even worse, most robots can only withstand 3-4 detonations. Players are advised to not brawl '''against it. Instead, try to destroy it at a distance, preferably at least 300-350 metres away. Otherwise, you'll see the 'leave battle' sign all too soon. To help pilots spot it, when its ability is activated, an explosion sign appears next to the pilots ID. This powerful ability means that it is only robot (apart from the Mercury) capable of killing enemy robots even when equipped with '''no weapons. Yes, you heard that right. Equipping it with an Ancile and Ecu also means that it can gain enough protection to survive its suicidal charge into what should be doom. But despite looking like a big yellow kettle letting off steam when using its ability, the Hellburner has one more trick up its sleeve. When it is destroyed, no matter how, it deals''' the same amount of damage''' as its normal ability detonation. If its ability was already activated when it was destroyed, bang, you get double the damage and explosions. In a nutshell, if you see it coming towards you, run for the hills. With its explosively destructive ability, it's inevitable that the Hellburner has a unique playstyle all to itself. With one Heavy and one Light hardpoint, it's not suitable for any close combat. Suprisingly, equipping it with an Ancile and Ecu works pretty well, and can lead you to victory (or death) whilst performing a kamikaze charge towards the enemy. Hellburner can work especially well on TDM and Beacon Rush, where enemy robots are often clustered in groups. A detonation there can deal devastating damage to every single enemy robot in the target area, so there is a high chance of crippling or destroying your opponents. Even the much-feared dash bots will try and avoid this robot, it wouldn't be sensible for them to not to. For Hellburner pilots, this is great...just don't get too overconfident. How to use Finally, some tips for Hellburner pilots. First of all, do not use Overload for speed boosts '''in desperate situations (eg capturing an important beacon). It is seriously not worth it and will only serve to damage your robot. Also, do not activate the detonation sequence until you are within at least 250m of the nearest enemy robot. Remember, they can always retreat or activate their own ability to help them try and escape (Dash, Rush, Assault Mode, Jump, Descend, Helldive, Hunt, Hover and Stealth). Most of all, I know it might sound unreasonable, but '''be careful with this robot when between attacks. The Hellburner doesn't have the firepower to brawl, so either seek cover after taking ability damage or if you're on low health, move towards the nearest enemy robot (preferably a group) within 100-200m so that when you are destroyed, you will leave a lasting impact on your opponents, perhaps even taking them out. The Hellburner is all about the aaahhhhhh-ing into enemy lines. Overview Overall, the Hellburner is an extremely unique robot in almost all respects, with above-average health, a one-of-a-kind kamikaze ability, and a very unconventional playstyle. This is one walking bomb to be respected and feared. Category:use Category:Blog posts